


待客之道

by mmqmdenaodongre



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	待客之道

很无聊的重度ooc

“起码让我陪您吃顿饭吧。”面前的人露出了为难的神色。

“那涩琪小姐，我们……”裴柱现握紧手指，努力抑制住涌上来的怒气，“吃完饭就行了？”

“也不完全是。您的前任为您购买的是一整个服务套餐。”

“套餐？”

“也就是说，持续时间会稍微长一点。”

“有多长？”

“那位是在我们促销活动期间购买了一个季度的最高等级套餐，又得到了一个月的赠送时间，所以加起来一共是……”康涩琪扳起手指，“四个月。”

“……那个人有说为什么会买这么久吗？”

“客户的原话是，怕您做出一些，呃，伤害自己的事情。”

表面波澜不惊的裴柱现已经在心里掀翻了十张桌子。

伤害自己？

不管是失恋疏导员还是什么乱七八糟的情感治愈陪伴专家，都是会让她这个不怎么喜欢被打扰的人感到十分抗拒的事物。而这位工作人员的出现也难免让她回忆起那段失败的恋情。

所以这分明就是别出心裁的故意报复。

“大家好，我们是……”

此刻店里悬挂在对面的电视发出的声音在裴柱现耳中也变得格外吵闹。

“您不愿意的话当然也可以当做什么都没发生，但是……”观察到她神色变化的康涩琪把手掌挡在嘴边，“其实我们的服务价格还是蛮高的，就这么丢掉不用的话也很可惜。真的不试试看吗？”

“可是你能做什么？”

“只要不超出我们的合同范围，什么都行。”康涩琪熟练地掏出早已准备好的书面文件与签字笔，毕恭毕敬地放在裴柱现面前。

“请多多爱我们吧！”屏幕里年轻偶像排成一列，活力满满地向着镜头鞠躬。

裴柱现心念一动。

“那就请你……”她懒洋洋地用手背撑住下巴，看向眼前这位诚恳的业务员，“来爱我吧。”

“好啊。”

康涩琪眨了眨眼，微微一笑。

“请问您的具体要求是什么？”

其实一开始裴柱现根本就没想过要签那个合约。

在初次见面时恶趣味地提出了她自认为很荒谬的要求，对方却一点都没有被惊讶到。

果然是专业的啊。这样想着，反倒是裴柱现觉得有些自讨没趣。

与说着任何时候想要签约都可以联系她的康涩琪交换完联络方式后，这件事就作为一个生活中的奇怪小插曲被裴柱现抛到了脑后，只有在每天早中晚收到按时发来的问候短信时她才会花几秒时间思考一下要不要把康涩琪拉进黑名单。

直到某天结束出差半夜返程时她乘坐的出租车在偏远的地方意外出了故障，没有公共交通工具也打不到别的车，试着联系了几位亲近的朋友都没有回应。裴柱现苦恼地翻着通讯录时，康涩琪的名字映入了眼帘。

抱着试试看的想法发出了信息，没想到立刻就收到了对方的回复。

“姐姐不用担心啦，那个哥哥很擅长处理这种故障，司机先生也很快就可以回去了。”

说着安慰话语的康涩琪似乎是对她不好意思的表情产生了误解。事实上在联系的时候她只说了被困在这里，但康涩琪在来的时候还特意带上了修理车辆的工作人员。

没有问裴柱现为什么一直不联系她和忽略了她的问候信息，康涩琪只是低头调试着车内的设置，问裴柱现有没有觉得哪里不舒服。

康涩琪是被叫醒的或是根本就没有睡呢？没来得及化妆的脸看起来比第一次见面时的样子还要温和得多。

裴柱现摇了摇头，又小声说了句真抱歉。

“说什么抱歉啊，姐姐能找我帮忙我真的很高兴。”

不知道是因为折腾了一晚上还是康涩琪把车内温度调整的太过舒适，一向睡眠不好的裴柱现在路上就靠着车窗睡了过去。

醒过来的时候车已经停在了她公寓楼下。康涩琪的外套也被盖在了她的身上。看着手机的康涩琪抬起头来，笑着说早上好。她这才发现外面的天都开始亮了。

实在过意不去的裴柱现直接把康涩琪拉进了屋里。一踏进房间饿意就涌了上来，裴柱现转头问康涩琪要不要吃点东西。康涩琪说谢谢不用了。

紧接着康涩琪的肚子就叫起来了。

当康涩琪以她难以想象的速度把给她的那份拉面全部吃光后，裴柱现努力使自己的表情看起来不要显得太过吃惊。

“还要吗？”

“谢谢姐姐我不用了。”康涩琪乖巧地摇了摇头。

然后一直紧紧盯着她碗里的面。

结果是裴柱现起身又去煮了一袋新的。

“怎么样姐姐，我很好用吧？”康涩琪把擦过嘴的纸巾仔细地叠成小块，攥在手里，“像这样当作管家，人工智能或者电子宠物这种东西来用就可以了。虽然我不是万能的，可能有很多事情做不到，但因为是人所以会比较灵活，也很方便。”

说着，康涩琪又把合约和签字笔摆在了她的面前。

而她就这么鬼使神差地写下了自己的名字。

一周六天，24小时待命的康涩琪。

快件叫康涩琪去拿，想吃的东西叫康涩琪去打包，就连在出门时发现没带零钱也会叫康涩琪来送。

康涩琪。康涩琪。康涩琪。康涩琪。

等她意识到的时候，这个名字几乎已经填满了她生活的缝隙。

“今天想喝豆腐汤。”

“哪家店的？”

“想吃你做的。”

即使是这种突然的要求也会被毫无阻碍的实现。

看着康涩琪在厨房不小心打碎了鸡蛋的裴柱现认为灵活这点有待商榷，但方便是真的很方便。

那就把这个比人工智能和电子宠物都要好得多的康涩琪当成上段恋情到下段恋情的过渡期好了。

不用顾忌不用上心也能被认真照顾的感觉倒是不坏。

裴柱现从来都不觉得自己是容易对别人敞开心扉的类型，但在康涩琪面前她似乎很快就能变得自然起来。

可能因为是专业的吧。她对自己说。

在外应酬喝醉酒的时候用仅存的理智拨通了熟悉的号码叫康涩琪来接她回家。把放在额头上的热毛巾甩到一边，她摇摇晃晃地从沙发走向那个正看着手机上的指导菜谱准备给自己煮粥的身影。

抱上去的时候还能闻到围裙上残留着的烧菜的味道。

“工作真的好累啊呜呜呜……”

即使是像这样无理取闹的大哭也可以得到对方温柔的回应。

只是第二天回忆起一切的她觉得过于丢脸以至于出门前几乎没敢直视康涩琪的脸。

到了工作的地方才发现她外套口袋里康涩琪的手写卡片。拆开包装纸看到正面写着「这段时间谢谢姐姐和我分享你的生活」。

她把卡片翻到反面。

「现在有被爱的感觉吗？」

原来第一次见面时那个像恶作剧一样的要求康涩琪一直都记得。裴柱现忽然对那个糟糕又富有的前任恋人产生了一丝感激之情。

与其说有被爱的感觉，倒不如说有种身处于被康涩琪爱着的世界之中的感觉。

对一切事物都温柔好奇又有点笨拙的康涩琪。只要和这个人共处一个空间似乎就可以变得平和起来。

所以喜欢上这样的康涩琪也不是什么困难的事情。

然而裴柱现察觉到自己的心情却不是因为和康涩琪待在一起。

裴柱现周末与朋友在外吃饭时碰到了同样在休息日之中的康涩琪。

一眼看到隔了三张桌子的那张熟悉的脸，本想过去打个招呼的裴柱现见到康涩琪被她对面的人捏着脸微笑的模样忽然感觉有点微妙。

裴柱现知道，在她面前的康涩琪始终都是在工作。她也曾经试图想象私下的康涩琪会是什么类型。

从来都是康涩琪任由她一味索取，她能够作为交换的只有钱。而这甚至都不是由她本人付的。

难道康涩琪从来就没有想过从她这里得到些其他什么？

康涩琪在所有人面前都是没有破绽的吗？还是说，只在像她这样的“客人”面前？

被康涩琪主动选择的人又会是什么样的？

打招呼的念头消散得一干二净。裴柱现低下头，不想看见康涩琪和她对面的人。

换句话说——她是在嫉妒。

“不舒服吗？”康涩琪蹲在床边，皱眉的表情看起来真的像在担忧，“想喝点水或者吃点什么吗？”

“我说……”裴柱现把覆在脸上的手拿了下来，“你对其他人也是这样吗？”

“其他人？”

“我指的是，你的客户。”

“啊……当然不是了。奇怪的要求多得很呢。”

答非所问。

“比如呢？”裴柱现转动眼睛看向她。

“让我去帮忙分手结果被骂了一顿啊，在我面前一边哭一边吃纸啊……姐姐你这根本就不算什么。”

“那……”裴柱现慢慢用手臂撑起身子，“有过这样的吗？”

“这样是……”

一个亲吻让康涩琪口中还未成形的问句彻底消散了。

然而康涩琪怔了几秒，向后倒去，脸色大变。

“不喜欢？”裴柱现提心吊胆地问，“要是我说喜欢你……会让你觉得讨厌吗？”

“不……不是讨厌……”康涩琪大惊失色，“我不能……这样会违反商业道德。”

“姐姐你……没有认真看合约内容吧？”

裴柱现不是没想过会被拒绝，但她没想到会是这个理由。

她忍着头疼大半夜翻箱倒柜找出当初签下的合约，发现在密密麻麻的注意事项之中还真有一条是禁止双方在工作期间产生雇佣关系之外的情感关系。

怎么失恋调解员这个职业也要像邻国那些需要遵守恋爱禁止条例的偶像看齐吗？

那就等到合约到期吧。

但这究竟是真的出于商业道德又或只是为了拒绝自己而想出来的借口？

本以为会变得尴尬，但第二天见到康涩琪时裴柱现发现对方仿佛什么都没发生过一般微笑着向她问好。

果然是专业的。她咬着牙想。

在合约的最后一天，康涩琪用遗憾的表情与她告别，说期待下次再见。

直到关上门裴柱现才回过神来——

那之前的告白和康涩琪的回应到底算什么啊？

“为什么辞职？”裴柱现看着康涩琪的眼睛，“是因为我吗？”

翻出当时康涩琪给的名片打电话联系公司却说她已经离职了。光是为了找到康涩琪就费了她不少力气。

“不是啊。”康涩琪避开她的目光，沉默了一会儿，“姐姐你之前说喜欢我……是喜欢我什么呢？”

“脸。”

“……啊？”

“不行吗？”

“不是，但……”康涩琪被意外的答案冲击得哑口无言。

裴柱现在心中偷偷地长出了一口气。

还好她在来之前自问自答练习了很久。要是被驳倒的话，康涩琪说不定又会像之前那样糊弄过去然后一声不响地溜掉。

而坐在对面的康涩琪可就没这么轻松了。

当初辞职的消息被金艺琳知道后她几乎是立刻就被对方拉去入了伙。

“姐姐，这可不仅仅是做生意，”金艺琳拍着胸脯说，“我们这是要去拯救一个个破碎的灵魂！”

她犹豫再三，到底没经受住丰富报酬的诱惑，决定接受金艺琳的邀请。

本来就是有点奇怪的工作，所以会遇到一些奇怪的人也在康涩琪的意料之中。

给骂哑了嗓子的客户递上水，帮哭着吃纸的客户拍后背顺气，陪着静默的客户一起蹲在墙角发呆。

因为是工作。因为本质上是和她没有任何关系的人。因为随时都可以停下来。

所以她也从来都不会因此感到困扰。

不过她在见到裴柱现之前就知道这次不太一样。倒不是别的，只是时间太长了。

以往最多也就和客人相处半个月的她在接到任务时还笑着对金艺琳说真是头一次见到对前任出手这么阔绰的。

然而事实证明，时间确实是个很麻烦的东西。

满足一切琐碎的要求都是她的分内之事，但不妙的是，她渐渐产生了与对方有着真正联系的感觉。

更不妙的是，康涩琪发现她开始享受这一切了。

其实裴柱现吻她的那天康涩琪就想要直接不干了。

出于契约精神她忍到了最后一天，思来想去还是决定辞职。

临走的时候康涩琪问表现出极大遗憾的金艺琳那时候为什么要找她来做这个工作。

“这个嘛……”金艺琳撇了撇嘴，“讨人喜欢是天赋。”

“我觉得姐姐你有这个天赋。”

康涩琪想也许问题就在这里。

被喜欢是好事。被有好感的人喜欢更是再好不过的事。

但如果被喜欢的不完全是真正的她呢？

喜欢她什么呢？

是不是被她的这种天赋骗到了？

靠近一点就好像离得更远了。

那不如在彻底搞混之前干脆地结束掉。

“所以究竟是为什么不行？讨厌我？”

裴柱现终于忍不住对呆滞了好久的康涩琪提出了疑问。

“不是讨厌，就是……我们认识的场合不对，时机不对，而且……”康涩琪支支吾吾地说，“姐姐你也没有见过我不在工作状态的时候。”

“所以我才想看。”

“……真的想看？”

“真的。”

“我不是那么有耐心的人，”康涩琪鼓了鼓嘴，“还会吃醋。”

“然后？”

“然后……我的脸会肿！”

“我也会啊。”

“你哪有……”

裴柱现不觉得这有什么不可以。

虽然不是那种做什么事都能一往无前的性格，但好不容易遇到了喜欢的人果然还是不想后悔。

就算是错觉她也希望能有回应与付出的机会。

更何况这就见到了对方无法继续装傻露出破绽的模样，至少在这一刻她能够确定自己对康涩琪来说已经不只是个顾客了。

裴柱现笑眯眯地看着被自己勾住手指就脸红起来的康涩琪想，如果把这算作重新建立关系的起点，那慢点也没事，反正在这之后她们的时间可以比四个月再稍微长一些。

END.


End file.
